Winlist
As of Updated: Tuesday, October 16 KOLA *Cruise A-Way Friday: ?' *Friday At Work Freebie: '? *10/05 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: CRUISE *10/08 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MASQUERADE *10/12 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FRIDAY *10/15 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: PUMPKIN ---- *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! ' Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: GROUCH *10/11 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: BLINK-182 ---- Contests/prizes *Adam Devine on October 19th at the Riverside Municipal Auditorium! Ends: 10/16/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Score a pair of tickets to see Berlin at Rock & Brews at San Manuel Casino! ' October 19th!Ends: 10/16/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *Surf City Blitz October 27th - 28th, Huntington State Beach. Ends: 10/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *Score a pair of tickets to see The Adicts! on October 31st at Riverside Municipal Auditorium! Ends: 10/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Danny Elfman: Nightmare Before Christmas LIVE with Orchestra and Choir at the Hollywood Bowl on October 28th! Ends: 10/22/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *USC vs UCLA Women's Soccer on Friday November 2nd at StubHub Center! Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Amber Waves of Grain Craft Beer Festival Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *USC vs UCLA Women's Soccer on Friday November 2nd at StubHub Center! Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Score a pair of tickets to see Stryper at Rock & Brews at San Manuel Casino November 2nd Ends: 11/01/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/2/2018 8:30 AM PT *Renegades of Rage and Tool tribute A Perfect Tool, both plating The Concert Hall on Friday November 9th! November 3rd, 2018 at Stone Church Brewing at The Shops at Dos Logos Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Score a copy of Evanescence's Synthesis LIVE Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Trans Siberian Orchestra Citizens Business Bank Arena December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *Enter to win a pair of tickets to Trans Siberian Orchestra December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' *'?' KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 ---- *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *Jonesy Jukebox Surf City Blitz Subaru LIVE Stage event Ends: 10/18/2018 3:00 PM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4! ' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Enter to win a Halloween SCARE-cation! Ends: 10/31/2018 8:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT Go Country contests/prizes trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: ?''' ---- *Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System!' Ends: 10/17/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win Morgan Evan's new album "Things That We Drink To"' Ends: 10/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win Jimmie Allen's new album "Mercury Lane"' Ends: 10/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a HyperX Cloud II Gaming Headset for PC & PS4!' Ends: 10/19/2018 7:50 AM PT *'Win tickets to the Driftwood Country Music, Craft Beer, and BBQ Festival at Doheny State Beach, Dana Point, CA', November 10th and 11th Ends: 10/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win tickets to the Coastal Country Jam Starring: Tim McGraw''' Saturday, April 6th 2019 atHuntington State Beach Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam!' Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi!' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster Scarlett Johansson What actress stars in the 2017 film, "Ghost in the Shell"? Bookworm The Mars Room What book is about a woman begins two consecutive life sentences in a California correctional facility? Classic Rock Please Come To Boston Kenny Loggins' cousin Dave Loggins had a hit in 1974 with what song? Get Your Game On Katrielle What is the name of Professor Layton's daughter in "Layton's Mystery Journey"? Healthy Knowledge 180 Degrees How wide is the average person's field of vision? Sports Trivia 133000 What did a pair of courtside tickets to Game 5 of the NBA Finals in Oakland cost? Superhero Trivia Flash What superhero was struck by lightning and awoke from a coma nine months later with super powers? TV Trivia 13 Nominations How many Emmy nominations did "The Handmaid's Tale" get in its first season? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Tuesday ?rotating the monday list up one - wiz predicts? 3 Money (stooopid Newfies early) 4 Win (early eastern) 5 Bank (early central) 6 Bills (early mountain) 7 Cash 8 Luck 9 Money 10 Win 11 Bank 12 Bills 1 Cash 2 Luck 3 Money 4 Win 5 Bank 6 Bills Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)